The invention relates generally to power circuit packages and fabrication methods.
High power semiconductor modules are generally packaged with brazed or direct bond copper to ceramic substrates. Such packaging is expensive and thus typically limited to high performance applications. Some expense has been mitigated by reducing the amount of substrate material, and some reliability has increased when power overlay assemblies such as described in commonly assigned Ozmat et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,461 are used to replace wire bonds. Additional costs savings and reliability improvements would be desirable.